Yu Yu Hakusho: Demon Files
by Galinia
Summary: Sequel to 'Youko's Human'. Post series. With peace among the three realms, life seems to run smoothly. Until a girl transfers to Kurama's school and is attacked by Demons. With the death of Enki, the appearance of a new power, the return of former foes, and with the help of new allies, the gang must once again save all exsisting worlds from total destruction.
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings fellow fans! I hope you enjoy this Fan Fiction as much as I enjoy writing it. It may be a little off from the series but I tried to keep it accurate. Please R&R. I am open to ideas and constructive criticism is always welcome as long as it is not offensive or rude. Well, enough of my annoying chatter. Here is Chapter one my lovelies!**

Shuichi looked up from his book, noting the new girl that had entered the classroom. She was quiet and stayed away from the other students, her nose stuck in her own book, an American book it appeared. Shuichi smiled, this new girl was a lot like he was, in a strange way. He also noted the interesting orange color of her hair, tinted in red giving it a sunset color, not to mention her piercing brown eyes behind her glasses . They were kind but showed deep struggle and sadness. Almost like…  
Then the bell rang, shaking Shuichi from his observations. His teacher stood up from his desk. "Before we begin today's lessons, I would like to introduce our new student Ms. Yurimora. She's been transferred all the way from Tokyo." The teacher said proudly. Yurimora stood and bowed to the class and sat back down, her book still in hand. At seeing this Shuichi smirked. He liked this strange new girl whose family name was Yurimora.


	2. Chapter 2

Lunch time came as it always did. Shuichi's mother had packed him a lunch as always, but he was too busy reading his books to eat it. His curiosity made him look up to see Yurimora had no lunch at all and had put her book down, staring out the window. Shuichi decided maybe he should introduce himself. He stood and walked over to her. "Hello Ms. Yurimora." He said. She was not startled by him, as if she felt him approaching. She looked up and gave a smile. "You must be Shuichi, the girls in all my classes say many nice things about you." She said. Shuichi gave a small laugh. "You have just arrived and already you know my first name and call me by it without asking permission. You either have guts or you have no manners." He said in a joking voice. She hummed a small laugh. "I read in a book that it's easier to ask forgiveness rather than permission." She said, turning back to the window. "May I join you Ms. Yurimora?" He asked. She looked to him and nodded. "Call me by my first name; Kanade. I'm not fond of my birth father's name." She said, her tone masking a secret sorrow. Shuichi nodded and sat in the desk in front of her. "So, Kanade, what brings you here from Tokyo?" he asked. She shrugged. "No reason really." She replied, looking down at her book which she closed. She met his eyes and gave a small smile. "If I told you the possibility of you believing me is slim to none." She said. Shuichi rested his chin on his hand, leaning forward to study her. "There are few things that surprise me Kanade, if that makes you feel better." He said. She gave a laugh at the curiosity in his voice, a laugh that was painfully familiar. "Alright well here's a story for you, but it may take some time." She said. He gave her a look that told her to continue. "Well, my father was not the most respectable man. He drank and slept with other women, not that my mother was much different. She went to bars and picked up men for money while dad spent that money she made on women. It was a terrible cycle. I had many siblings." She said. "Had?" Shuichi asked. She gave a nod. "Yeah, they were to young to handle my dad's blows. You see, he didn't like that my mother birthed these children with other men. " She said. Shuichi tried to hide the horror and shock from his face. He only heard of such horrors from demon parents, never a human. "How terrible." He managed to get out. She averted her eyes to the book in her hands. "Yes I know. But soon my father had even begun to question my siring. I thought that I would join my siblings as well. That was when _it _ came. It shot some sort of power at me , in the form of this ring, and killed my father; Then left." She said, holding out her hand to him to show him. Shuichi bit his lip as he felt the powerful spirit energy emanating from the black band.  
This ring was evil.  
"I had visions of a woman physic. All they could tell me was one name. Genkai." She said. Shuichi gasped. The old physic? How could any human know her name? "So that's why I'm here. So now that I told you that would you care to tell me how you became a human?" She asked. Shuichi's eyes grew huge for a moment and then he gave a slight laugh. "I guess I should have realized your spirit awareness was quite high, but my story is one that is meant for another time. Class is about to start." He said. She nodded. "Of course, but don't think you'll get away from me so easily Shuichi. I'll be waiting." She said with a smile. Several girls who walked into the class room glared at Kanade when they saw Shuichi's interest in her as he returned her smile and replied with a "But of course."


	3. Chapter 3

School let out but as always, Kanade went to the school library to find a new book. She looked through all the shelves of books, pleased with the variety. She reached for a book but was suddenly shoved aside. She caught herself from falling and whirled around to see a taller boy with black hair and glasses. "Well aren't you a clumsy oaf. You are certainly not qualified for a book like this, it's far advanced for a twit like you." He said. Kanade put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "I am not an oaf. Anyone can be pushed over when caught off guard. I'd say you were the oaf for bumping into me, but luckily for you, I can let it go as long as you apologize." She said, polishing her nails on her shirt and then looking at them before looking up at him with a sly look. The boy laughed and called three of his friends over. "Hey guys this wench thinks that she can bump into me and demand an apology from me." he said. The boys snickered at her. "She really is new here isn't she?" one boy asked. The others laughed. The first boy nodded. "Yeah, maybe we should teach her a thing or two about who we are." He said, grabbing the collar of her uniform. "That won't be necessary gentlemen. I don't feel like beating up little boys today." Kanade said, easily hitting the boy's hand away. The others gasped. "You're not going to let her get away with that are ya?" one asked. Their leader rolled up his sleeves and cracked his knuckles. "Not a chance." He said. Kanade chuckled. "Right, well while you do that I need to be heading home. Farewell." She said with a wave, turning and leaving the library. Behind her she could hear them following her. Her hand clenched into a fist at her side. She turned down the next street next to her school that she thought was her street.  
Boy was she wrong.  
It was a dead end. She turned around and took a look around. Windows were nowhere to be found aside from one on the second floor. Maybe someone would witness this and send someone to help her. Sure she was a good fighter but this many guys at once? There was no way she'd make it out of this one. Alive anyway. Still she took a stance, remembering the self-defense she learned from her teacher. The boys stopped in front of her with evil smirks on their faces. She could feel their spirit energy. These boys were not just any boys, they were demons. She clenched her teeth in anger. "So glad you saved us the energy and trapped yourself for us. How delightful!" The leader exclaimed. "Well it will take more than a trap to kill me so sorry to burst that bubble brain of yours." Kanade snapped. She ducked as one of the boys shot and energy blast at her from his hands. Soon more followed, and she was jumping around in a series of acrobatics to keep from getting hit. Soon the boy got bored with not hitting her and stopped. Panting, Kanade stopped, landing easily on her feet. The she looked behind her at the wall and saw it begin to fall towards her


	4. Chapter 4

Shuichi was enjoying himself in the chemistry lab. Since no one else was here he could practice with his plants. Suddenly his senses went on high alert. A spike of demonic spirit energy was close, not to mention Kanade's sent. Quickly he went to the window of the classroom, hoping to find answers. That's when he saw her, dodging spirit attacks from 4 demons. Quickly Shuichi ran from the class room down to where Kanade and those demons were. It only took him a few seconds because of his demon speed. Finally he arrived but only to see the wall behind her fall on top of her. "Kanade!" he called. The four demons turned to look at him. "Kurama, how nice of you to join us. We were just retrieving the Dragon's Ring from that human. Care to join in the spoils?" the leader asked. "You shall not have it!" Came a shout from the rubble. Kurama gasped at Kanade, who had managed to wiggle half of her body out of the rubble, her glasses cracked and falling off her face. "Silence human! Your no longer any of our concern, now that your dead." Said the first demon. He shot a blast of energy at the remains of the wall above her, burying her under the rubble. Kurama went forward to help her but the four demons stopped him. "Kurama, don't tell us you're going to save that human." Said the demon. Suddenly the four of them had Kurama's rose whip lodged in all their throats at once. "Yes actually, I am." He said, facing away from them. He drew his whip back and turned it back into a rose. Quickly he ran over to where Kanade was struggling to wiggle out of the rubble. "are you alright Kanade?" He asked. He could smell the blood, it burned his nose. She coughed and allowed him to help her up. "I'm fine thank you. I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you killed those demons." She said. Kurama laughed. "I suppose I should not be surprised that you knew that they were demons." He retorted. Kanade laughed a little and coughed. "Yeah I guess not." She said, tiredly. She knelt to retrieve her fallen bag but her head swam and she fell on her knees. Her bag multiplied by 3 and wouldn't stop moving. "Kanade? Are you alright?" Kurama asked, kneeling next to her, holding her by her shoulders to steady her. "Kurama," At her saying his name he tried not to gasp in surprise. "I cannot see." She said weakly, then her head drooped limply over her chest. "Kanade!" he called to her, but she was already unconscious. "I hope my mother doesn't mind a surprise visitor." He said to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Shiori smiled at her son as he walked in the house but missed his usual "Hello Mother, I am home." Confused, she left the kitchen and went to the front door to see a girl with orange hair being cradled in Shuichi's arms. "Shuichi, what happened to that girl? Who is she?" she asked, rushing to his side. "Mother, this is Kanade Yurimora. She is a new student at my school. Some boys thought it would be funny to beat her up behind the school from what I can see. I found her knocked out while on my way home." He said, coming up with a cover story easily. "The poor dear! Come put her down on the couch so I can get some bandages." Shiori said quickly running to the bathroom for the medical supplies. As he set her down, Kanade groaned and opened her eyes. "What time is it?" she asked. "4:35, why?" Shuichi answered. Kanade gasped and lunged forward to sit up. "Oh no!" she cried. Shuichi raised an eyebrow. "What-" "Here we are! I found some nice bandages and a few Band-Aids. O look your awake!" Shiori said with a kind smile. "Oh, Mrs. Minomino, I'm sorry to be of such trouble, I really should be going." Kanade said, standing up. "Kanade, please you are hurt quite badly." Shuichi said, putting a hand on her shoulder to steady her, but she shook her head. "no I must go at once." She said. She turned to Shiori and bowed. "Thank you for your hospitality Mrs. Minomino; and you as well Shuichi for helping me. I swear I will repay you both for your kindnesses. But now I must bid you both farewell. " Kanade said, reaching for her bag next to her on the floor. Shuichi picked it up for her. "I will escort you home." He said, curious on why it was so dire for her to be home. "If you insist." Kanade groaned. She said her farewells to Shiori and Shuichi led her outside and they began the journey to her house. "Would you care to tell me what has you in such a rush?" Shuichi asked, noting her choppy and fast walking. Kanade noticed and sighed. "My mother. " She said. Shuichi raised an eyebrow. "Your mother?" He asked, concerned by the fear in her voice. She looked up and studied his face a moment and looked down at the ground. "Yes. She uh, likes me home before 3:30" she said, rubbing goose bumps from her arms. "You know I can tell when you're lying." Shuichi said, his voice even. Kanade bit her lip and continued to rub her arm. "Sorry, I can't tell you." She said. Keeping her eyes trained on her feet. "Hm," Shuichi mumbled in thought. What was wrong with her mother? Then he thought about what she had told him earlier about the cruelness of her family.  
Surely her mother was not as cruel as her father.  
Then again it would explain the deep struggle and sadness in her eyes.  
But why should he care? He had only just met her and knew nothing of her aside of what she told him and what he had seen with his own eyes. Then again that was enough to know she had a powerful spirit awareness and what were these visions she spoke of? Not to mention the Dragon's Ring that seemed to be permanently stuck on her hand. He glanced over to her, following her as she turned down a street parallel to the one he lived on. She was so alike to someone he knew a few centuries ago. Her hair and eyes were nearly identical. When she stopped before a house he had to stifle a laugh; her house was directly behind his. Kanade scanned around, looking around for something then sighed in relief. "She's not home, maybe she will get home and believe I was here all along." She said with a small laugh. She looked up at Shuichi and her smile grew bigger. "Would you like to come inside?" She asked, walking up to the door, sliding it open. "I suppose that I could visit for a while." Shuichi said as he followed her in, noting she had expected him to follow her, not even glancing behind her to check. She led him upstairs to her room. Again he almost chuckled at the irony; her window facing his. She seemed to notice his amusement. "I will assume that is your window and that's why you are so amused." She laughed lightly, Pulling a new pair of glasses from a box that was among a bunch more that needed to be unpacked. "Great, that's my last pair." She grumbled to herself, switching them with her broken pair, adjusting the glasses so that she could see clearly. Satisfied, She grinned and turned to Shuichi and held her hand out as if she were about to shake his hand. "Kanade, and your Kurama correct? Nice to officially meet and see you." She beamed. Kurama was a bit startled at first but laughed lightly and returned her handshake. "Nothing gets passed you does it?" he asked. "I don't know about that. I just pretend and people believe me. Simple." She said. Suddenly Kurama heard the door of a car slam and the front door slam open. Kanade gasped and the fear returned to her eyes, making Kurama angry and worried. "You're a demon right? Can you jump down through the window?" she asked in a hushed voice. He nodded. "Will you be alright?" he asked, swinging a leg out the window. "Yeah I'll be fine just get out of here." She ordered. He nodded once and leapt down, staying below her window to listen. He herd the door crash open and Kanade's footsteps retreat away. "Where the HELL were you bitch?!" Yelled a female voice. "I was reading in the library and lost track of time." Kanade's voice was quiet and frightened. Kurama was confused. How was it she could be strong and fearless against demons but a frightened wreak around a screaming human. "READING? What have I told you about wasting my time like that! If you keep this up I WILL kill her!" The voice threatened. "No! Please you can't!" Kanade pleaded. "Then you better get busy finding out where this Genkai is and figure out how to take off that ring and get it to me. Or you'll never see your stupid sister again. Got it bitch?!" The voice yelled. Suddenly there was a loud SMACK sound. "Yes of course mother." Kanade whispered shakily. The voice let out a satisfied laugh. "Good. Now get to work on fixing your room. I want it clean. Then make dinner, got it?" Kurama guessed Kanade nodded because he heard the heavy footsteps leave and slam the door behind them, leaving behind a sobbing Kanade. Kurama's brow furrowed in anger and realization. So that was what all this was about. Kanade had a sister still alive and she was trying to get rid of the Dragon Band to save her. The whole situation continued to remind him of the human he met so long ago and it hurt his heart. Quickly he jumped up and grabbed the ledge of her window and pulled himself up. "Kanade?" He whispered. He saw her in her knees, sobbing, blood falling from a cut on her cheek. "Kurama, you stayed didn't you? I guess nothing gets passed you does it?" She laughed lightly. Kurama knelt beside her and put a comforting arm around her shoulders. "Who is your sister?" He asked. "She is a half demon. My father found a Demoness that was beautiful and wise a while before he died and decided to have a child with her to anger my mother. When Tanacha was born mother was infuriated and killed the Demoness. Father protected Tanacha and soon she was the only true sibling I ever shared my life with. We became close. When my father was killed there was no stopping my mother from killing Tanacha, but I pleaded for her life. When my mother found out I had this band and knew of its power, she demanded it in exchange for Tanacha's life. But I cannot remove it. She's taken my sister far away from here and no matter how much I try I can never sense her." Kanade said. Kurama's hand clenched into a fist at his side. "How old is she?" He asked. Kanade wiped her eyes on her sleeve and laughed a little. "She is turning five next month." She whispered. Kurama's eyes widened.  
The child was that young?  
He suddenly felt like he had been thrown in the movie Chapter Black.  
"I will take you to Genkai tomorrow. We won't even go to school so you can get back on time." He said. Kanade nodded, hugging herself, shuddering in fear. "I'm sorry to have gotten you involved Kurama." She whispered. He tightened his grip on her shoulders in reassurance. "Nonsense, I got myself involved." He said. Kanade nodded in agreement and laughed. "O yeah no blaming myself for this one, I told you to get lost." She said playfully punching him in the chest. He laughed. "Yes I know. I will see you tomorrow Kanade." He said, going back to the window. "No I'll probably see you later tonight trying to look in my window." She said. Kurama slapped the palm of his hand to his forehead. "You caught me." He said sarcastically. Kanade chuckled. "Bye Shuichi." She whispered, leaving the room. He nodded after her and leapt out the window. "Bye Kanade." He whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Kanade was right, Kurama was trying to look in her window from his, checking to see if she was alright. It had been five hours since he left her house and she hadn't returned to her room yet, and he was beginning to worry. He looked at his alarm clock on his night stand.  
9:45.  
He sighed in aggravation. What could she be doing? Then the door to her room slid open. Kurama leaned further out his window to see her better. He could smell more blood and saw gashes on her arms and across her stomach. He watched her walk to the mirror on the right side of her room and study her reflection. She gave her tattered reflection a scowl and began to bandage her wounds. Kurama's window wasn't too far from hers, only about a yard apart. "Kanade." He whispered. She jumped a bit and turned quickly around to see his green orbs staring at her. She glared at him with a smirk. "Your such a peeping Tom you know that? What if I had just got out of the shower or something? Or had a desire to walk around my room nude?" She demanded, coming to the window. He chuckled in amusement. "Then you surely wouldn't have your window open and the drapes pulled aside." He said matter-of-factly. Kanade stuck her nose up in the air. "Yeah whatever." She said. "I see the formality that was in your voice before is gone now." He remarked. "I usually save that for school. It wards off people and I can read my books." She said. "You read American books." He said. She nodded. "O yes I love them! I am quite a fan of the Lord of the Rings trilogy. I've been trying to save my money up for years to buy the Hobbit." She said dreamily. "Years? How expensive is this book?" Kurama asked, surprised. "O it's only fifteen dollars. I just don't have the money and when I do it's to bribe my mother to keep Tanacha alive. So I haven't exactly had any money to buy it therefore it takes years." Kanade explained. "What are these books about that have you so interested?" Kurama asked. "O it's everything! Romance, adventure, magic, science, you name it!" She said cheerily. "Hm, so I take it you are quite fond of this trilogy." Kurama said, amused by her excitement. She nodded furiously. "O yes! It's my favorite trilogy in the whole world!" She exclaimed. "Kanade! Stop talking to yourself and go to sleep!" Her mother's voice yelled. "Yes mother!" Kanade called behind her. She turned back to Kurama. She blushed. "Uh sorry got to go see you tomorrow Shuichi!" She called, quickly closing the window and drawing the drapes. Kurama chuckled and closed his own window. "It's only been one day, but I think I am quite fond of Ms. Kanade." He said to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

The walk to Genkai's was long and the weather was hot and muggy. Kurama easily walked up the stairs while Kanade would sometimes burst into little bits of speed then stop to walk. She would continue to do this and it confused Kurama. "Why do you do that?" He asked. "Huh? Do what?" she asked, looking up at him. "Walk and then the sudden bursts of speed that last only a few seconds." He stated. "O that? I do that because my walking is too slow of a pace but I cannot run for a long time so I just do it." She said. "Why can't you run?" He asked her. She looked at her feet a moment. "Since I was young I've had problems with my heart and around my chest. It makes it painful to breathe at times." She said. Kurama looked at her face. Now he was closer, he could see the bruises on her cheek and jaw that she hid with a type of powder that matched her skin tone. Her black framed glasses made her eyes look bigger and gave them a lovely shape. Her orange hair was in a braid that came down from the left side of the top of her head to the right side of her neck behind her ear. Her curly bangs framed her face elegantly. "You have anxiety as well." He remarked after thinking over her story. She nodded. "I think at times I have good control over it being I been through quite a bit and still manage to take my pills in the morning." She said. He looked at her hard for a moment. There were so many problems with this girl. He could feel her body dying, the only thing it lived for was the hope to save her little sister. Finally after a few more minutes of climbing stairs, they reached Genkai's Temple. Kurama led Kanade to the building, inside was the old physic herself, in front of a alter praying. "Master Genkai." Kurama greeted. The old woman stood and turned to face them, her eyes bulging when they landed on Kanade, her mouth agape as if in shock "I know who she is. Kanade Yurimora. You have great spirit energy and demonic energy as well, being your mother is a demon. You see the future in random visions and can tell if one is a demon or not. You have the Dragon Band, which hides your demonic energy, hence the reason Kurama didn't notice it. It was given to you by a demon." Genkai said. "A demon saved me from my father?" Kanade asked. "Yes. I also know you came here to seek my advice on how to remove it, because of its great demonic energy which it steals from you and in the process slowly killing you. Am I correct?" She asked. Kurama glanced at Kanade in shock as she nodded. "Yes Master Genkai. You do know how I can remove it correct? Please, my sister's life is at stake." Kanade pleaded. "O save your whining for your TV shows. The ring will come off when it sees you strong enough to protect yourself without masking your demonic energy, which without any training, will take years and by then you'll be dead." Genkai said. "As will my sister." Kanade mumbled bitterly. "However, if you so desire, I can train with you on how to use your demonic energy and remove the band." Genkai said. "Is that wise Genkai? You already have an apprentice-" "And he is a dumb ass." Genkai scolded Kurama. "Besides, this girl has much more power and spirit awareness. Her manners are also a lot better and she seems to be more than willing. Heck, she'd go to Hell and back if it meant she could get that damned ring off of her and save her sister. Isn't that right Kanade?" Genkai asked. Kanade gave a weak smile and a small laugh. "You've caught me." she said. "So it seems. Well, Kurama, I will be training her from now on. But I will need you to look after her while we develop her demonic energy." Genkai said. "Why does he need to look after me? I'm not in any danger." Kanade asked. "That is where your wrong. The ring is very valuable, hiding one's demonic energy, making it impossible for someone to tell if they are a demon. Even someone with high spirit awareness. The ring also gives off a radar like signal to demons and being that it is so powerful, they will kill you to get it. That is why you were attacked yesterday." Genkai said. Kurama nodded. "I will watch over her." He said. Genkai nodded. "Good. Kanade, come back tomorrow and we will begin your training. Be here around 5:00a.m. every day. You will leave before 2 so you can get home by 3:30. Understood?" She asked. "Yes Master Genkai." Kanade said, bowing politely. "Good. I will see you both tomorrow." She said, turning and leaving. "Both?" Kanade asked. "Stop asking questions and leave." Genkai ordered, slamming the doors shut. Kanade sighed and began to go down the stairs. "Sorry. Now you're really involved." Kanade groaned. "I don't mind. I used to do this kind of thing all the time. But what I am worried about is why demons are back in the human world and trying to obtain power. There are laws that forbid such actions now. I wonder what is going on there." Kurama said. "Probably nothing all that great if I'm all of a sudden a target to obtain power, if you ask me." She remarked. He laughed lightly at that. "I suppose I can agree to that answer. However, I'm afraid I cannot accompany you here tomorrow." He said. Kanade stopped and cocked her head to the side like a puppy. "Huh? What do you mean?" She asked. "I need to go to demon world and see why there is a leak in the patrol. Usually demons that are dangerous are not allowed passed the gate to human world. But now that all these demons are around, like your mother, I need to find out why Hiei hasn't stopped them." He explained. They began to walk again. "So how long do you think you'll be gone?" Kanade asked as they approached the train station. "Only a few days at the most. I should be back soon." He said as they boarded and took their seats. Kanade stared out the window for a hour then looked to Kurama, who had crossed his legs and was in deep thought. "Shuichi?" She asked. He turned away from the window to look her in the eyes. "I want to thank you for helping me out. No one has ever done that for me so I want you to know that I appreciate it." She said offering a smile to the red head across from her. He smiled in response. " Your welcome." He said. Kanade straightened out her knee length green skirt and tugged at her white socks. "I think I'll stick with jeans, they're more comfortable and I don't have to worry about a strong breeze lifting my skirt up and showing my legs to the world if you know what I mean." She griped. Kurama laughed. "Yes I supposed a skirt on a windy day would be irritable." He remarked. He looked out the window. "I feel guilty about leaving you alone for a few days while I go to Demon world. I admit that I have a feeling you'll get yourself into some kind of danger." He said. Kanade looked up, surprised at first then smiled, putting a reassuring hand on his hand that rested on his knee. "I'll be fine. Besides, it would be wiser to see what were up against. Furthermore it would be better to leave during the calm before the storm arrives if you know what I mean." She said. Kurama raised an eyebrow. "I don't exactly follow." He said. "Meaning that there is no true threat just yet. Leave later and we may have enemies at every corner." She explained. "Ah, that is a good point. Desperate to get rid of me then, Kanade? That is an argument if I am not mistaken." He teased. Kanade stuck her nose in the air, crossed her arms over her chest, and slouched in her seat, draping one leg over the other. "Really, I may be anti-social but I'm not rude! I was justifying you so you would feel, as you said, guilty." She said, sticking her tongue out at him. Kurama laughed at her childish behavior. "So are you leaving tonight or tomorrow?" She asked. Kurama shrugged. "I'm not sure. I will have to tell my mother I have to go away for some time. I will most likely leave in the morning." He said. She nodded and saw the train coming to a stop at their town. "Time to go." Kurama said, offering Kanade a hand up. "Thank you." She said. When they got off the train it was half past noon. "If you'd like, I can take you back to my house and I can make some lunch?" She suggested. He nodded with a slight smile. "That sounds nice." He said. Kanade beamed. "Great! Let's go!" She said, grabbing his wrist and dragging him to the bus stop.


	8. Chapter 8

"Wow, Kanade, this is fantastic!" Kurama said, placing his chop sticks next to his empty bowl. Kanade laughed as she finished the rest of her own food. "Surly your just saying that Shuichi. I just learned to make this yesterday." She said, taking up the dishes and putting them in the sink. "Well, you certainly perfected it." Kurama said, standing up. "Can we go to your room for a moment? I need to do something." He said. Kanade quirked an eyebrow. "O sure Shuichi, that doesn't sound weird at all. A guy I only met yesterday asking to go in my room for a mysterious reason." She said slyly as she led him up the stairs to her room. "Here we are, what do you want?" She asked. Kurama immediately went to her window and looked down. "Ahh yes this will do nicely." He said. He pulled three seeds from his sleeve and threw them into the window flowerbox. The plants grew into lovely flowers. "Well Shuichi, you certainly have a green thumb." Kanade said in awe. He chuckled at her humor. "Yes I guess I do don't I? These will protect you from lower class demons. Your mother and myself can easily pass through the barrier I have just placed around your room, as can you. You will be protected while you sleep while I'm gone." He said. Kanade nodded and sat abruptly on her bed. "Are you alright?" He asked her walking over to her and putting a hand on her shoulder. "I never knew my mother was a demon, or that I was a half demon. She's done such a good job of concealing her energy. I never would have guessed." She said, looking down at her feet. Kurama's eyes widened. "You mean you didn't know until Genkai had stated it?" he asked, surprised. "Yes that is correct. Now that I have found out, I feel rather foolish and blind. How could I not have seen it?" She said, putting her head in her hands. "Kanade-" Suddenly the front door slammed open. Kanade gasped. "My mother! I'm supposed to be in school!" Kanade whispered. Kurama's eyes hardened as he looked to the door. "Do you trust me?" he asked, Kanade nodded once. Before she could blink, Kurama had his arm wrapped around her waist and they were flying out her window. Kanade bit into her lip to keep from screaming in surprise. They landed below her window and he carried her as he ran around her house to the front and a few blocks down the road and stopped. He let her down slowly, feeling her legs had gone numb in surprise. "Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded, stunned. "Thank you." She said shakily. He smiled down at her. "Kurama!" A voice called. Both turned to see a boy with hair as brilliant orange as Kanade's in a white T-shirt and jeans. "Kuwabara, what are you doing here?" Kurama asked. "Botan came by my house earlier today with some crazy news and I know you're not gonna like it." Kuwabara said. Kurama's eye brows came together in concern and curiosity. "What's happened?" he asked. "Someone murdered the new king of Demon World. It's gone completely hectic down there and all the demons want to attack Human World. They say they're after some ring or whatever. Dragon circle or what not." He said. His eyes caught on Kanade and he gave a goofy grin. "Hey Kurama whose your pretty friend?" he asked, his cheeks bright pink and his eyes tiny lines from smiling so big. "O please this is hardly the time!" Kanade yelled. Kurama was in deep thought, ignoring the two. "This is just as I feared. Kanade, Kuwabara, We need to go to Yusuke's house. Now." He said, grabbing Kanade's wrist and pulling her towards Yusuke's house. "Hey wait Kurama! Urameshi isn't here!" Kuwabara called as he ran after them. Kurama stopped and spun around to stare at Kuwabara in shock. "He isn't? You mean he already went to Demon World?" Kurama exclaimed. "Yeah. Not that I blame him though. I mean the guy that was killed is a good friend of his old man. " Kuwabara said. Kanade covered her mouth as she gasped. "How awful." She whispered. Kurama clenched his jaw in anger and irritation. "Kuwabara, I need to get to Demon World as well. I need you to watch over Kanade while I'm gone." He said. "Whoa, wait a second! What about those fancy flowers? I thought they'd protect me while you are gone? Not this flirt!" Kanade exclaimed. "Yeah Kurama. I mean I know she's your girlfriend and all but I think she'd be fine alone for a few days. She's just a human and there isn't complete chaos down there." Kuwabara said, not excited about staying with this strange girl. Any friend of Kurama's was weird and talked funny, and were smart. "Just a human? Are you serious?" Kanade yelled, putting a hand on her hip in irritation. Kurama patted her shoulder. "Kuwabara, she is the one the demons are looking for." He said Kuwabara's eyes widened. "what? How? She doesn't look like a ring." Kuwabara said. Kanade slapped her hand to her forehead. "No she has the Demon Band." Kurama said.


	9. Chapter 9

After an hour of sorting things out, like how Kanade was not Kurama's girlfriend for one, and Kanade would be fine for a few days while Kurama was gone, Kanade ran home so she wouldn't get in trouble. When she got home she looked at the clock and sighed in relief. "Only 3:25." She breathed. She began to look over the house to see if she had to tidy anything but she couldn't find anything, so she started to cook lunch. That was when her mother stumbled down the stairs, in a drunken state. "Where's my food girl?" She slurred. "Right here Mother. Hold on a moment." Kanade said, pouring the miso into a bowl for her mother. "Here you are." She said, bowing a little as she presented her mother's food to her at the table. "I'm going to go do my homework now Mother." Kanade said and the woman waved a hand at her in response. Kanade ran up to her room and closed the door. The flowers Kurama had planted in her flower box were still present, moving slightly in the breeze. She smiled a bit and glanced down at the Dragon Band and frowned. How can such a small thing cause so much trouble? Then she laughed to herself. How long she had longed to be sucked into her Lord of the Rings books that she hadn't even noticed she was in a story so similar. This ring is also evil and has all the forces of evil longing to have it in their grasp. Suddenly the flowers in her window hissed, meaning, as Kurama explained, that a powerful demon was near. Kanade went to the window, her fingers ready to shoot a Spirit Arrow. A Demon with long black hair and a metal mask over his mouth was staring up at her, his eyes like ice that sent anger through her body because it made her afraid. From the way his eyes moved, she could tell he smirked up at her. "Who are you?" She demanded. He leapt up to the window and jumped into her room, causing her to fall back in surprise. Kurama's flowers shriveled up and died. The demon laughed. "He should know better than to put such a weak defense up to protect the bearer of the Dragon Band." He said in a dark voice. Kanade shot up to her feet and aimed her Spirit Bow and Arrow at him. "Be gone, or I'll shoot!" Kanade yelled. The demon chuckled darkly. "As if you could land a hit on me, half demon. You have hardly any power." He laughed. Suddenly he had Kanade by her throat and slammed her into the wall. "O don't fuss I'm not going to kill you yet. In fact, my intentions are to make you and Kurama suffer." He breathed into her face. "Kurama?" She gasped in question. "He's the one who defeated me, using his life energy to kill me that had everyone believing I was dead. In fact, I woke underground in a pine box; how insulting. So in my revenge, I want him to suffer a most painful death, and seeing you seem to be good friends with him, I think I found a way for that to happen." He said. Kanade was beginning to lose consciousness so he let her drop to the ground. "Until then, pet." He said, turning to leave. "W-who are you?" Kanade gasped, clutching her throat in pain. She heard a slight laugh from the demon. " Karasu" he said, then leapt out the window and disappeared.


	10. Chapter 10

That week went by slowly for Kanade. It was uneventful after Karasu had left, but she was still on her toes. She watered Kurama's flowers and they grew back immediately. She went to Genkai's and training was intense but nothing she couldn't handle. Her mother had been more intoxicated than normal so she spent her time re reading her Lord of the Rings her father gave to her, keeping it hidden in a shelf she put under the flower box. She didn't know how to tell Kurama about Karasu. Even thinking about the demon made her want to cry. She put on her school uniform, Genkai letting her go to school today because her training has been going really well. She grabbed her bag and walk to out the door. "Girl, get me some smokes on the way home." A voice called. "Yes mother." Kanade said and slipped out the door and began her walk to school. As she reached the high school a few students went up to meet her. "Ms. Yurimora, where have you been? You are new to this school then disappear for a whole week?" "Come to think of it Shuichi's gone too." "Yeah but he's always had a habit of disappearing. But how can she be the same?" The students said more to themselves than Kanade, whose nose was buried in her Lord of the Rings book. "Hey why are you reading that? Isn't that American?" "No, it's English." "Doesn't matter, it isn't Japanese so it's weird." Said a boy, who grabbed it from her hands. "Hey give me that back!" Kanade yelled. The boy laughed at her angry expression and tossed the book over his shoulder and into a mud puddle. Kanade gasped as the other students laughed and pushed her into the mud as she knelt to retrieve her book. She groaned and tried to dry the pages but it was a paperback and was soaked through. Realizing the only thing that she had left of her father was now destroyed, Kanade unwillingly had tears falling down her face.  
as the day went on people stopped asking why her cloths were wet and dirty and just supposed she was a filthy person, which she didn't care, her mind was nothing but sadness at the loss of her book. She saw Kurama still hadn't returned and wondered if he was alright, being that Karasu character was about, looking to kill him. She decided to go home earlier than normal, being that she couldn't go to the library anymore. She walked home, cradling her ruined book to her chest. "Kanade?" came a familiar voice. She looked up and saw Kuwabara running towards her. "Kuwabara?" she asked, tiredly, her body sleepy from crying. "What happened to you? You look like you got dumped. What's that in your hands?" he asked, coming up to her. She looked at the book in her hands and bit back a sob. "Some typical school thugs that had different beliefs than me." She said. Kuwabara glared at the solid book in her hands. "So they ruined your book and cloths?" he said angrily. When he saw her expression he put a hand on her shoulder. "That's not why I came here today. We need you over at Urameshi's place. Something big's happened."


	11. Chapter 11

"Master Genkai?" Kanade asked, stepping into the dining room of the house. The old woman gave a small smile. "No more school days for you girl. You look like Hell." She said. Kanade blushed in embarrassment at her attire and gave a nervous laugh. "I think I'll agree with you." She said. A girl with long brown hair came into the room and smiled. "you must be Kanade. Hi I'm Keiko." The girl smiled. Kanade smiled back and Keiko gasped at her cloths. "O my, what happened to you? You're covered in dirt!" She exclaimed. Kanade bit her lip and clutched at her book tighter. "Here, you can go shower and you can ware some of my cloths. I have a pair of jeans that will look really cute on you! Come on!" She said excitedly, dragging Kanade to her room. Kuwabara went to sit next to Genkai. "Hey Genkai, do you think she's ready for this?" He asked. "She has no choice. If she doesn't do this the Human race will die. That's all there is to it." Genkai said.


	12. Chapter 12

Kurama glared down at the destroyed tree. "So he's escaped." He said. "From what people have told me he was set free. Toguro couldn't have gotten out of here by himself." Hiei said, his eyes narrowed on the scene before them. "So what? If he got out by himself or not, we can still kick his ass!" Yusuke yelled, agitated as much as anyone about the disappearance of the older Toguro. "No you fool! There is no way we will be able to defeat him now, if he broke free of Kurama's tree. Not even you will stand a chance." Hiei said. Kurama studied the ruins. "He definitely had an ally in this. Look, these are scorch marks along the outside. Someone bombed it. Which makes me wonder who the rescuer could be." Kurama said. "So you think Toguro and his little hero are the ones who killed the King?" Yusuke asked." That would be the most logical assumption, which is still tricky. We have no proof that they had done anything." Kurama said. "Hn. Who needs it? I say we hunt them down." Hiei said. "Woah Hiei, you're a little trigger happy!" Yusuke said with a laugh. The demon glared at him. "I am not 'trigger happy' I merely want to find these two before they cause more trouble than we already have." Hiei said. Kurama nodded, bringing a hand to his chin in thought. "I agree with Hiei, we should find out where these two are." He said. They heard footsteps running towards them from the outside of the cave. Then Koenma appeared in his teenage form. "Hey pacifier breath, what's with the sudden freak out?" Yusuke asked, noting the look of panic on the prince's face. "Cut the crap Yusuke, we have a true crisis on our hands!" Koenma said, giving a glare to Yusuke. "What's wrong?" Kurama asked. "Karasu is still alive." At this every one's eyes hardened in fear and anger. "He was the one who freed the older Toguro. Now they're seeking revenge on you Kurama." Koenma said. "I am much stronger now than I was when I first faced him. I will kill him easily." Kurama said, a hint of Youko in his voice. "I hope so. Genkai is hosting a meeting at your house Yusuke. I suggest you all get there quickly. She has forged a plan on how to deal with this crisis." Koenma said. Then he disappeared.


	13. Chapter 13

"See? I told you these jeans were just adorable!" Keiko said with a smile. Kanade smiled at her reflection. Her hair was curly and swung around her waist. Keiko gave her a forest green sweater and a pair of dark grey jean shorts. She wore her normal ankle high brown boots and Keiko put some strawberry lip balm on her lips. "Thank you Keiko." She said with a smile. "The boys are back, hurry up now!" Called the blue haired girl named Botan. "Alright! Come on let's go!" Keiko said, grabbing Kanade's hand. "But, my book…" Kanade protested, reaching for the book that was covered in dried mud. "I'll help you fix it later. Come on!" Keiko said, pulling Kanade down the stairs. As they came closer to the dining room Kanade herd Kurama speaking. "Apparently Karasu is still alive. I am going to go after him and put an end to his madness before it turns into chaos." He said. Kanade's blood went cold at the mention of Karasu. "Hey everyone, sorry were late!" Keiko called as she pulled Kanade behind her to sit next to Botan. Kurama spotted Kanade and gave her a smile, but she could tell it was halfhearted and that his mind was elsewhere. "I also have an announcement. I have decided that Kanade must go to Demon World and present the Dragon Band to the demons." Genkai said. Everyone went wide eyed as they stared at Genkai like she had gone senile. "But she could be killed!" Keiko exclaimed. "Surely there is another way." Botan said. "No there is not. The only way for the chaos to go away in Demon World is for the Dragon band to be returned. If it means risking the life of one girl to save the Human Race we are in no position to object." Hiei said, crossing his arms. "I will go. I do not fear them. Besides, I think I can remove it now. So they won't have to kill me to get it." Kanade said. She looked to Genkai and the physic knew what the girl was giving up in order to save the Human World. The life of her sister. Genkai nodded, knowing the others will blame her if either Kanade or Tanacha dies "We will be escorting you tomorrow to Demon World." She said. Kanade nodded. "I must go, it's almost 3 and I don't want to be late." She said. "Go girl." Genkai said and Kanade went upstairs to grab her book and her bag and left. She walked down the sidewalk, and looked over her ruined book when she felt a familiar presence. She turned south and gasped. "Tanacha?" not even thinking she dropped her things and ran towards the feeling of her sister.


	14. Chapter 14

It took about five minutes but she reached a dirt road leading into the woods. She took off into a full out run and felt her heart pounding against her chest, her body aching in the effort of running. She reached a cabin and saw her mother's car. 'This is it.' She thought. 'I'm going to end this and save her.' She ran into the cabin.  
There was nothing that could have prepared her for what she saw.  
Tanacha was hanging from the ceiling by her wrists, which were bleeding from the cuts the ropes made. There were holes in the girl's stomach, her intestine pulled free and hanging around her ankles. The girl used the rest of her life energy to lead her sister here, to get revenge for her death and then her life perished. Standing before her was Kanade's mother, a long deer skinning knife in her hand, dripping with blood. A heart wrenching scream escaped Kanade's lips taking form in the word of 'No!' Her mother turned around and Kanade sent a Spirit arrow lodged in her throat and she fell to the ground dead. Kanade ran forward and cut her sister down from the ceiling and cradled her against her chest. "Tanacha, Tanacha wake up. Don't give up on me! Tanacha!" She screamed. She tried her healing powers. The girl didn't move and tears streamed down Kanade's face. "Kanade!" A voice behind her cried. She clutched the tiny body closer to her. "I was too late!" She yelled at Kurama. Kurama stood frozen at the door, the sight before him was overwhelming. He went forward and knelt next to Kanade, who was shaking and screaming in pain. He looked down at the four year old in her arms and cringed, reached forward and closed her pain stricken eyes. Kanade's sobbing reached his ears as if fading from being muted into loud surround sound. He reached forward and embraced her, her head pressed under his chin and she clutched at her little sister desperately.


	15. Chapter 15

It was sunset before Kurama could get Kanade to let go of her sister's body and began to take her home. He noticed she had hurt herself because of how weakly her heart was beating. She had ran here. He picked her up and carried her bridal style to her house. She didn't protest, only clutched his shoulder and sobbed silently. When he got to her room he could smell the faint sent of Karasu and he felt his body tense in anger. Not only that but he saw different drawings of him in his Youko form, which was puzzling being he never transformed in front of her or told her who he was. He took Kanade and set her down on her bed, the poor girl shaking. He went to the window when he heard a soft voice call to him. "Shuichi, can you stay please? I don't want to be alone." Kanade whispered. He made the barrier of his plants stronger and went back to the shaking girl and took her into his arms. "Thank you." She whispered, clutching him. "Kanade, I don't want you to go to Demon World." Kurama said. "I have to. I will be helping trillions of people if I do. I can't deny those people their lives." She said, her voice less shaky. The image of her sister dangling from the ceiling flashed through her mind and she began to sob. "I can't believe she's dead. I can't believe I was too late." She whispered. Kurama held her tighter. "Kanade, I'm so sorry." He said. He felt her heart weaken even more and she coughed. "Kanade, where's your medicine?" He asked. She shook her head, clutching him, burying her face into his shoulder. "Just stay." Came her muffled voice. Soon the girl cried herself to sleep, leaving Kurama awake and alone with his thoughts. Karasu had been here while he was gone. This could mean a number of things. The main one was if Kanade was helping him or not, but he smelled her fear when the demon's name was mentioned. Then the only other reason was that Karasu was after Kanade. But, why? Was it because Kurama's sent was all over her room and she had drawings of him in his demon form that she was being targeted because of him? Or was he after the Band? "Shuichi." Kurama looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms, who nuzzled her face into his chest and mumbled his name in her sleep. A tear fell down her face as she mumbled a faint "Tanacha." Kurama brushed her bangs away from her face and looked at her sleeping face. The bruises were visible now on her pale skin and it sickened him that she had gone through so much torture in her life. He stroked her cheek gently, removing the tear that stained it. He didn't want her to go to Demon World. He didn't want her to die. Not another person he cared for. He wanted her to stay here, with him holding her like this forever. He couldn't allow anything bad to happen to her anymore. Keiko told him of the kids at school that ruined Kanade's favorite book. So he decided he would buy her the Hobbit in hopes of cheering her up. That's when he smelled her running south instead of home. As he followed her he smelled the blood and knew this was not good. When he saw her on the floor, clutching the dead body of that little girl, something in him snapped. The same thing that he felt so many centuries ago when he met Fiona was coursing through his being. He studied the girl's sleeping form and wondered, could she be Fiona reincarnated? At thinking the human girl's name, Youko stirred. Kurama tried not to think about the human girl who was killed so many years ago. He was betrayed by one of his band members, the demon torturing to death the girl he had come to love. 'Stop thinking about her.' Youko growled. There was only a short mourning period for the Kitsune because the demon that killed Fiona had a bounty hunter after Youko. With only 2 minutes to hold her dead body one last time, he couldn't even give her a proper burial to honor her. The possibility that Kanade was Fiona reincarnated made him even more protective of her. 'I will not lose her again.' he vowed.


	16. Chapter 16

Kanade woke, wrapped in a blanket and the arms of Kurama, who was leaning against the wall on her bed fast asleep. She sighed in contentment and snuggled closer to the warmth of his body and in his sleep he held her close. She could feel that her legs were draped over his lap and that he held her close at all times. She had faint memories of being with a fox demon, one named Youko a long time ago. She knew she had to find him, her visions were nothing but memories of the infamous Kitsune. Why was it Kurama reminded her of him so much? She suddenly felt horrible for making him stay when he just arrived back to Human World. He must be missing his mother and all she could think of was how she didn't want to be alone.  
But she decided that him staying was for the best. There was no way she could face this Hell House by herself. No, she can be selfish this once. She needs him here to help her, even if it's selfish of her. She looked up at his sleeping face and saw how innocent he looked when he was asleep. His features where relaxed and the light glow of the sun made him look handsome and kind. Suddenly a shadow fell over the room and Kanade looked to the window to see a sickly looking man with long hair and bony fingers. The flowers at her window didn't die this time, the man put a barrier around himself so that he could pass through. He smirked at her as she pressed into Kurama, who didn't stir. "He won't be able to wake up while I'm here; my barrier prevents him from noticing my presence. Wonderful right?" the man laughed, his voice annoying and high pitched. "Who are you?" Kanade demanded. The man chuckled and Kanade saw that he was a demon and leapt to her feet, notching a Spirit arrow for flight. "I'm known as Toguro and I am here to take the Dragon Band from you." He chuckled. Kanade shot an arrow at him and his skin moved out of the way and she gasped. At her surprise he chuckled. "Really girl, you should try harder than that. It took all of Kurama's Strength to stop me last time. A tiny arrow isn't going to even scrape me!" He laughed. His Fingers suddenly came forward and lodged themselves into her shoulders and she cried out in pain. Behind her Kurama stirred but didn't wake up. Toguro laughed at her. "The best part of this is that if I'm here even your screams of pain couldn't wake him. It will be fun when I leave you here for him to watch you die." He chuckled. He extended his other hand's fingers out to pierce her heart but he paused right before her chest. "Such a pity. Your heart is already over working itself trying to keep you alive. I think instead of killing you now, I let Karasu do it and let you live in fear until he decided to kill you. Until then give this message to Kurama." He said, taking one of his hands and slamming it into her side, causing her to scream in pain. "Well, I need to go so he can wake up before you bleed to death. Have fun!" Toguro called as he left out the window and Kanade fell on her knees, frozen in pain. As soon as Toguro left Kurama shot awake, panting heavily. He could feel the danger while he was asleep, his body burned from it, trying to wake but all he had managed was a small movement of his head. He heard the familiar pain filled screams of Fiona and it made his blood boil. Whatever was holding him captive let go of him and when he woke he was furious. Kanade was on the floor bleeding to death and Toguro's sent covered the room. Kurama went forward to help her. "Kanade what happened?" he asked, putting his arm around her shoulders but she cried out in pain, flinching away from him. When he withdrew his arm it was coated in blood, the sent identical to Fiona's. "His name was Toguro. He came to give you a message, but he didn't tell me anything to tell you." Kanade said. Kurama's eyes hardened. "I see." He said, his voice becoming that of Youko. Kanade flinched at looked at him.  
Did he just sound like?  
He pulled a seed from his sleeve and grew it from his hand, taking the leaves and putting one in his mouth before chewing it. Then he took it from his mouth and applied it to Kanade's wounds. She would hiss in pain as he did so but soon she found she was no longer in pain and her wounds were completely healed. "Thank you Kurama." She said when he was done, crushing the plant in his hands. "This is going to far." He said, his voice hard. "What?" She asked. She met his eyes and she saw they were gold, his hair was silver and he had fox ears on his head. His eyes were angry. She gasped in surprise. "Youko." She breathed. He flinched away from her, her resemblance too painful for him. "I will follow them, and kill them." Youko said, standing and going to the window. "No!" Kanade cried, leaping forward and grabbing his hand. He turned to look at her through cold eyes. "What?" he spat. She hesitated but built up courage, causing Youko to inwardly wince at her courage, the same courage of Fiona. "It's what they want you to do. It's a trap!" she said. "I am well aware of that girl. I didn't need you to tell me that." He said. She stepped back, hurt by his remark. "Youko, I just don't want you to get hurt." She said. He yanked his hand away from her. "As if those pitiful excuses for demons could lay a hand on me." he said with a scary chuckle. "Youko please!" Kanade pleaded, tears threatening to spill over. "I know you think you can kill them but it's you they're after. I mean they could have killed me any moment but they didn't. I shot an arrow at Toguro and he didn't even move. His SKIN moved! This guy can't die. And from what the others have said it nearly killed you killing Karasu last time. I can't lose you Youko. You're all I have left!" Kanade cried.  
'All I ever had.' She thought.  
Tears now streamed down her face. The gold in his eyes vanished and he became Shuichi as he knelt before her. "Kanade." He whispered, resting a hand on her cheek. "Youko, don't go." She whispered. He looked at her face. It was torn in pain and great emotion; her eyes closed trying to keep the tears back. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead. "I won't go. I'm sorry Kanade." He said. She opened her eyes in shock at his action. He truly was Youko. "Kurama, I- I'm sorry." She whispered. Kurama hugged her to him, pressing her against his heart. "This is my fault Kanade. These demons should have been killed long ago. It is my fault that they've hurt you." He said. "Kurama I don't know how much of this I can take. First my Father then my sister and mother. Everything I care about is used against me." She cried. He looked at her in understanding. She looked up and met him in the eyes. "I don't want it to happen again. I said it before, I can't lose you. I- I love you." Kurama's eyes widened in surprise. He didn't expect this. She averted her eyes in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" "But you did." He said. She looked up shyly. "Yes, I did. But I shouldn't have-" "It's alright Kanade. I care for you as well." He said, resting a hand on her cheek. Then the phone rang. Kanade wiped her eyes and stood. "I wonder who that could be…" she mumbled, going down to the kitchen where she kept the phone. Kurama followed behind her, her hand gripping his for reassurance he was still there. She picked up the phone. "Hello?" She asked. There was a pause as she listened to the person on the other end. "No, she's not here." She said, hiding the emotion in her voice. "Yes, she's gone." Kurama guessed she was talking about her mother. "Yes I know it's for the best Grandmother. I am glad to be free of her but she was still my mother… I still grieve for her." She said, the tears threatening to return. "Yes I did." Shame was now evident in her voice. "I know I'm going today. I do not expect to return. If I do I will be sure to avoid your family." She said. Kurama's eyes narrowed at this. "I'm sorry Grandmother. I will leave Human world, trust me the chances of my return are slim." She said. She gasped at something her Grandmother said. She began to speak, her voice strained as she spoke around the lump in her throat. "No. I will not try to get myself killed just so you may have revenge. Just because my sister is dead does not mean I have nothing to live for. You'll have to try harder than that to force me into suicide Grandmother. Good bye." And with that she slammed the phone into the receiver and hugged her arms to her body to keep her breaking heart whole. Kurama hugged her to him, furious with this girl's family. "Why do they hate you so much?" He asked. She gave a laugh that scared him. "I'm a half demon. I'm a disgrace to both sides of my family." She looked at him, her face a mask of pain. "Genkai told me who it was who put this band on me. It was my Mother from the start. It was all a way to get me to bend to her will and torture me. My father was never truly evil. My mother had hypnotized him to do all the evil things I've told you about. Can you believe that? Why- how could they do something like that?" She said shakily. Kurama hugged her tighter. "I wish that your demon mother was a kind one and not cruel as you say." He said. Kanade clung to him. "You are Youko." She said. When she felt him stiffen she knew she didn't hallucinate. "What do you know about me?" he asked, pulling away to look in her eyes. "That I knew you once in another life. I have visions of torture and death, but also a silver kitsune, the only person ever to love me." She said. Kurama winced and looked away from her. "I remember I had failed you." He said. She reached her hand out and touched his face, turning his head to face her. "You didn't. You stayed alive for me, and now I found you." She said. She saw tears brimming his eyes as he crushed her body against his in a bear hug. She felt him transform into Youko and he picked her up and cradled her against his chest. Sobs of relief and sorrow raked his body. "Fiona.' He whispered into her hair, the love in his deep voice brought more tears to her eyes. "I'm sorry." She whispered to him, burying her face into his neck, his sent unchanged and comforting. "Kanade! Kurama! Come on! Wake up! We need to get going!" Yusuke yelled from the front door. Youko growled and set Kanade down and brushed her bangs from her face and kissed her forehead, then turning back into Kurama. "Let me help you pack." He said. She noted his voice was kinder towards her but at the same time he had gone ridged. Not that she blamed him, they were going to demon world. He helped her pack food and other essentials while she grabbed her cloths. Yusuke continued to bang on the door. "C'mon! We haven't got all freakin day you know!" He yelled. Kanade rolled her eyes and grabbed her glasses case, containing her spare glasses, her last pair. Her mother allowed her to go get them while Kurama was gone. She was grateful now. After packing her things into a blue back pack, Kanade and Kurama opened the door to find Yusuke fuming. "Took you long enough. You do know we have a train to catch right?" he demanded. "A train to demon world?" Kurama asked. "Yeah, pacifier breath couldn't get us a portal to demon world here so we got to go to the next town over." He said. His eyes caught on Kanade's face and noticed the damage. "Damn Kurama what happened to her? You two get into an argument or something?" He asked. Kanade rolled her eyes. "I'm right here you know." She informed him. "Duh, smart ass I knew that." Yusuke said. "We were visited by Toguro." Kurama said, ignoring the bickering. Yusuke's eyes went wide. "So you guys killed him right? Being that you're both alive an all." He said in a soft voice. "No. He escaped. He came while I was asleep and was able to keep me that way while he tortured Kanade." Kurama's voice was dark and Kanade recognized Youko's voice, sending shivers down her spine. "Well damn, Kurama." Yusuke said. That was when Kuwabara ran up. "Hey you guys! Look at what I got Yukina, isn't it pretty!" He exclaimed, presenting a lovely little stuffed pussy cat kitty toy that held a balloon that said: "To My Princess." Kanade giggled. "That's so cute Kuwabara. " She said. Yusuke grabbed the toy from Kuwabara and held it upside down. "Do girl demons go for this kind of thing? It looks stupid to me." he said. "Hey Urameshi you give that back or I'll punch your face in!" Kuwabara yelled. "O yeah?" Yusuke challenged. Soon the two were on the sidewalk, grapping, the toy going flying and Kanade quickly caught it. "I thought you said we had a train to catch." Kurama reminded them. They immediately paused. "O damn! Kuwabara you're gonna make us late and cause the end of us all!" Yusuke yelled, knocking Kuwabara on the head. "Hey, I just wanted to show you what I got Yukina that's all no need to make such a big deal." Kuwabara grumbled, rubbing the back of his head. Kanade giggled lightly. "Alright then, if you two boys are done acting like middle scholars', I believe we have a world to save." She said, handing Kuwabara his toy. "You mean I have a world to save." Yusuke said. "Yes, says the EX Spirit Detective." Hiei said as he appeared out of nowhere as usual. "You mean the one that kicked your ass twice?" Yusuke shot back as he led the group down the sidewalk. Kurama chuckled at that. "What you got to say to that one shorty?" Kuwabara asked. "Silence you oaf, this has nothing to do with you!" Hiei retorted, giving him a death glare. Kanade gasped and turned around. "What is it Kanade?" Kurama asked, concern evident in his voice. "I forgot my medicine. Hey, you guys go on ahead I'll catch up." She said, turning around and walking back to her house. She was surprised when she heard Kurama's footsteps follow her. "Hey you don't have to go with me." she told him as they walked back to her house. "I just found you again, there is no way I am letting you out of my sight." He said with a smile but the tone of his voice and the set of his eyes told her he was dead serious. "Okay." She said with a smile. "Come on I really don't want to keep them waiting." She said, grabbing his hand in her own and pulling him to her house. She opened the door and rummaged through the drawers in the kitchen and found several bottles and put them in her bag. "Now for the real reason I came back." She thought aloud. Going to the closet by the stairs. "And what would that be?" Kurama asked curiously. "This." She said, pulling a katana from the closet. "You plan on using that against demons?" He asked disapprovingly. "Of course! It's my mother's. She put a lot of work into it. See? It is used for fighting demons. My father taught me how to use it." She said. She strapped it on her back under her back pack. "Ok let's go." She said. Kurama gave her a smile and followed her out the door when he felt a presence behind the house, in his house. "You feel that?" Kanade whispered. He moved his head down in a short nod and glared through the glass back door at his house. His mother wasn't home, in fact no one was. "You want to go check it out?" Kanade asked. He nodded and they walked out of the back door. There was the woods on the left of her house that could give perfect cover to any demon who wanted to ambush Kanade or Kurama's house. Kurama pulled out his rose and tool off into the woods, where the demonic energy had disappeared to. Unsure on where he went, Kanade stayed put, poised to shoot a Spirit Arrow. "Kanade, Where's Kurama?" Yusuke called as he and Kuwabara ran up from the front of her house. Hiei appeared next to her, staring into the woods for a moment before taking off. "He went into the woods. We felt a demonic aura." She said. Yusuke grinned wildly. "Perfect. I could use a small work out." He said, rolling up his sleeves and swinging his arm out. "That's not very wise." Kanade said. "What do you mean by that?" he demanded. "Well, it is always unwise to underestimate your opponent." She said. Yusuke rolled his eyes. "There isn't anyone in the world left who can even provide a challenge for me!" he exclaimed, taking off into the woods after Kurama and Hiei. Kanade reached a hand out to stop him but she was too slow. Kuwabara crossed his arms over his chest. "Those guys, too concerned about being a hero that they left the defenseless girl behind alone." He gripped. Kanade whirled around and glared at him. "Defenseless! I beg your pardon!" She yelled. A loud crash echoed through the woods, causing her to flinch a bit. Kuwabara drew his Spirit Sword and stood between her and the woods, nothing but silence in the air. Suddenly, a flash of light came from the woods, momentarily blinding Kanade and Kuwabara and knocked them to the ground. Kanade leapt to her feet and bolted towards the explosion, drawing her katana, Kuwabara not to far behind. Soon she came to a crater in the earth, smoke rising from it and a few trees burning. She gasped, quickly scanning for anyone but finding nothing. "Hey, where did they go?" Kuwabara said shakily. Kanade quickly turned west. "That way! I feel a powerful aura!" she said. Kuwabara nodded and followed behind her as she took off running, her chest throbbing painfully, her breath coming out in short pants. She stopped and bent over coughing, a bit of blood falling on the ground from her mouth. "Hey you okay?" Kuwabara asked, coming to a stop next to her. She wiped her mouth of the blood and stood quickly. "Yes, I'm fine. Come on!" She said, taking off again. The energy was getting closer and just when they were about to close in on it, it disappeared. "Great Heavens, where did it go?" Kanade panted. "Kanade, you're mouth has blood on it are you okay?" Kuwabara asked. "I'm fine Kuwabara. Please, can you feel any of the others? I am afraid I am too weak to sense much." She panted, her hand resting over her chest, spitting out another bit of blood. "I think I feel Yusuke over that way." Kuwabara said, pointing East. "Over there?!" Kanade groaned. "Stay here. I don't think you should run anymore Kanade." He said. She nodded, sitting on the ground and leaning against her katana as he ran off. "I should have taken my medicine this morning." She mumbled. "Kanade, how nice to see you again." Whispered the voice that haunted her nightmares. She leapt up, defensively holding her katana up at Karasu. He chuckled at her action. "Surely you don't intend to fight me." He said. "Not unless you attack me. I know I can not win in a fight against you." She hissed weakly. He leapt down from the tree he stood in and walked toward her, causing her to hold her katana up firmer. "You are too weak girl. Don't even try it. Just give me the band and I'll let you live." He said. "No, I must return this to Demon World." She said in a hard voice. He turned his head East. "A shame I couldn't speak with you longer. It appears people want to interrupt us. I will take my leave. Until we meet again Kanade." He said with a smirk that made her skin crawl in fear. Then he vanished and Kanade slumped against a tree in exhaustion. Not too long after Karasu left did Yusuke show up. "Damn it! Where'd he go Kanade I know he was here!" he demanded. "I don't know, he masked his aura and disappeared." She replied tiredly. "What happened to you? You look like a zombie or something." He said. "Where's Kurama?" she asked, standing up slowly. "He and Hiei went after Toguro." He said. Kuwabara ran up. "Hey Kanade, you feeling better?" He asked. "Yes, I am fine, I told you. Come on, I need to get to Demon World. It will draw the two back there and we can set a trap for them." She said. "Sounds like a plan." Yusuke said, He pulled out a pocket mirror and opened it up. "Hey Botan, tell Kurama and Hiei were heading to Demon World and gonna set a trap for Double Trouble." Yusuke said. "Honestly Yusuke, you could tell them yourself, they have communicators as well!" Botan's voice said. "Just do it, I don't have time to argue with you!" He said, snapping the mirror shut. He replaced it back in his pocket. "Well, let's get moving." He said. Kanade nodded, sheathing her katana and followed Yusuke out of the woods to the train station.


End file.
